Anna in Showchoir Land
by The Gray Rook
Summary: Anna O'Connor, a spacecase Junior who really doesn't care about anything, joins Glee Club to support her younger brother. With a sucky team, slushie facials, and regular highschool drama, will she make it through her Junior year in one piece? Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

The endless rehearsing, the extensive choreography, all the Journey they could ever listen too. All of it led up to this moment. Anna and the rest of New Directions sat nervously in their dressing room as they listened to the intercom play the group before them, Aural Intensity.

"A mash-up of Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban?" Anna spaced out then, thinking of how absolutely horrible this could go. This was their last chance, if they didn't place or win Glee Club was finished.

Forever.

"-Because we have something they don't." Anna looked up, confused at when Mr. Schue had entered the room. "Finn's dancing!" Everyone laughed (even Anna, even though she had no idea what was going on.) "Now come on! We got two minutes, Aural Intensity is almost finished!" They did their hands-in-chant-get-motivated thing and left the green room.

It was almost silent as they walked towards the stage, Anna waved as Finn and Rachel split off from them to head to the lobby so they could make their dramatic entrance.

They heard the now-familiar melody of _Faithfully_ start up as they slowly got up on the tiered stage in their places. She could see her little brother in front of her, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. Anna looked to her left and smiled at Santana, who surprisingly smiled back. She turned to her right and smiled at Mike, her boyfriend. He quickly grabbed her hand and kissed the side of it before the music started getting more rockish.

They separated and prepared for the curtain to rise.

This was it. This was their do-or-die moment. This was Regionals.


	2. Chapter 2

The auditorium was dark as Anna and her younger brother Jacob walked in. She could see the back of her Spanish teacher's head (_he_was the new director? Well, at least he was better than Ryerson...) as he observed that snobbish sophomore Rachel-Something sing a song from _Les Mis_.

Jacob tugged at her hand and then ran down towards Mr. Schuester and tapped him on the shoulder. He was explaining the situation in his usual way, extravagantly with gestures. Anna saw Mr. Schue nod and look back at her, she gave a small wave and he smiled.

Sophomore finished her performance and looked at Mr. Schue. "So when do rehearsal's start?" Anna rolled her eyes while Jacob threw his head back and laughed.

"Soon Rachel," he said. "I'll get back to you tomorrow if you made it or not." She looked shocked for a moment before nodding and walking off stage to her obnoxiously pink roller bag.

Mr. Schue rubbed the bridge of his nose for a second before turning to Jacob once Anna joined them down by the table-thing.

"Are you ready?" Her little brother nodded and ran quickly up the stairs. He whispered the song to the piano player (who Anna could _swear_ worked in the cafeteria) and then stood straight and spoke.

"My name is Jacob O'Conner and I'll be singing _The Great Escape_by Boys Like Girls," he smiled brightly, looking transparent up on stage due to his Irish pallor. Anna sat down next to Mr. Schue, ready for her audition.

"Go ahead Jacob," Mr. Schue said into the mic. Jacob nodded and took a deep breath as the piano-cafeteria man started playing the song.

_"Paper bags and plastic hearts/ All belonging in shopping carts/ Goodbye/ But we got one more try/ We get up and drive around/ And make peace with an empty town/ We can make it right/ Throw it away/ Forget yesterday/ We'll make the Great Escape/ We don't hear a word they say/ They don't know us anyway/ Watch it burn/ Let it die/ 'Cause we are finally free tonight."_

"I'm going to stop you there Jacob. Good job." Jacob beamed up at Mr. Schue and scurried off stage, his curly mop of bright red hair bouncing along behind him.

Mr. Schue turned to Anna (who was suddenly very nervous. She shouldn't be nervous, right? She was only doing this for Jacob...) "Anna, take the stage."

"Do I still have to do the introduction thing?" she asked sluggishly. Mr. Schue just gave her a raised eyebrow look and she sighed before going along with it and climbing on stage, her swing skirt swishing along behind her.

She whispered her song into the dude's ear and he nodded, his eyes wide. Anna smiled at him and then turned towards the two-man audience.

"I'm Anna O'Connor and I'll be singing _Sally's Song_ from the _Nightmare Before Christmas _soundtrack - the Evanescence version." She watched Mr. Schue nod and the guy started up the song.

_"I sense there's something in the wind/ That feels like tragedy's at hand/ And though I'd like to stand by him/ Can't shake this feeling that I have/ The worst is just around the bend/ And does he notice my feelings for him?/ And will he see how much he means to me?/ I think it's not to be/ What will become of my dear friend?/ Where will his actions lead us then?/ Although I'd like to join the crowd/ In their enthusiastic cloud/ Try as I may, it doesn't last/ And will we ever end up together?/ No, I think not, it's never to become/ For I am not the one"_

"That was great Anna. I'll tell you tomorrow during class if you made it. I'll also tell you about Jacob. Goodnight," Mr. Schue said. Anna smiled.

"Thanks Schue," she hopped off stage, her fire-red curls trailing behind her. Her brother met up with her and started talking about a minute.

"_You did awesome!_ I didn't think you could top the performance at Aunt Cat's wedding, because that was in frikken _Gaelic_, but still! I only hope I did as good as you, because that was awesome!"

"You did fine, Jake," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on, I think Mrs. Williams is getting tired of babysitting Aliessa." Jake nodded and the two walked out to her car (the only one left in the parking lot.)

* * *

**The first taste. :) I'm really happy with this story. I truly honestly am. Hahaha. Next chapter Anna finds out if she made the club.**

**Songs belong to Boys Like Girls and Nightmare Before Christmas/Tim Burton/Danny Elfman/Evanescence respectively.**

**-Shelley**


End file.
